


Two Friends and a Toilet

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is sick with food poisoning, but Sirius still can't bring himself to think of his friend as undesirable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Friends and a Toilet

"I hate life," James moaned as he pressed his cheek against the cold bathroom floor tiles. "We are never, ever eating there again."

Sirius would've laughed, but the food poisoning made it hard to feel anything other than a vague sense of queasiness. He still raised an eyebrow at James, who'd given up trying to stay upright twenty minutes into their restroom stay.

"I don't know about you, but I feel fine," he said to James.

"Liar," James muttered. "Crap, I wish we could go to Madam Pomfrey. But then she'll ask and give me that look and I won't be able to lie about sneaking out of the castle."

Sirius huffed. "You're secretly a Hufflepuff, aren't you?"

"And you're a Slytherin deep inside," James retorted, then scrunched up his face. "Oh, Merlin, I feel sick."

Sirius gently grasped him by the shoulders and helped him to the toilet once again. It was his job every time he and James went out for a night of fun, as James' stomach was a cruel, deceptive thing. He'd lost count of the many times James had had food poisoning over the years, though most of the time they'd been able to go to the hospital wing for help.

Slowly, James recovered, and leaned against the bathroom wall.

Sirius was glad that he didn't look like death had sunk its claws in him. In an hour or so, James would even regain all his color and look as handsome as ever.

"So glad Lily can't see me now," James muttered.

Sirius gave him his patented glare.

James scowled. "Look, I know you have something against her and all, and are sick of me talking about her all the time, but she's my girlfriend. I can't just not remember her when I'm with you."

James looked so stupidly determined that Sirius reached over, pinched his cheek, and said, "Awww, poor Jamie can't live without his twu wuv."

That brought James back into the arms of the porcelain god, while Sirius leaned back and wondered if James had ever even considered that there were other fish in the Black Lake. Very good looking girls, good looking guys, hell—anyone other than Lily Evans.

It wasn't that Sirius was in love with his mate's girl.

And no matter at what Remus always hinted at, trying to get Sirius to talk, it wasn't that Sirius was in love with James, either. (Or at least that was what he was determined to believe. Because being in love with James would be terrible, and Sirius wasn't interested in a future full of moping around.

But. Lily took up so much of James' time that Sirius thought about trying to steal James away almost daily. Thought about trying to seduce him, trying to prove to him that really, he was so much better than Lily Evans.

"I think I'm better now," James said, breaking through Sirius' futile thoughts. (Since really, Sirius would always go with what James wished. Even if that was Lily.)

But as he helped James into bed, Sirius couldn't help but wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
